masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Natorth
is there even a source for this, i dont remember this character? ralok 01:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the deletion proposal. If we have (or will have) an article regarding the krogan female clans, then the information could go there. --silverstrike 01:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : This character is behind the shamen on Tuchanka, talking with a guard. I've found that several NPCs who you can select, but who give you the brush off, are usually only interactable if you did something in ME1. I created this page to try to trigger others who know more to explain why this character exists. Servius 13:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Natorth --Tech_AngelN7 09:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC)--Tech_AngelN7 09:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC)the possiblitity of not being able to actually talk to Natorth is that it may unfold in Mass EFect 3 or in another DLC but its proven that there something to do with him later in the game unfortunately thats most of the information that can be given out at this time Delete Nomination So, this article is up for deletion, again, because there still is not enough info on this utterly insignificant character to justify an article. Fully half of the new "info" added was a selection of quotes which has no place in a character article, per the MoS. Major characters don't have quote sections, so there is no reason a nobody like Natorth needs one, assuming the article even survives this vote. Until the results are in, I did clean it up to replace inaccurate info with good solid fact, to remove canon issues, and to remove race name caps, but consider this a solid vote to delete. SpartHawg948 01:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I support deletion. Same reason why this was deleted before, and why "Natroth" was also deleted (aside from the misspelling, of course). -- Commdor (Talk) 01:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I reviewed the reasons for deletion page. The article did not come into conflict with any of them.Solostarcrack 02:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The page you are referring to is an outdated project page which hasn't really been updated (not an update of any substance, anyways) in three years. It is by no means a be-all, catch-all, 'these are the only reasons a page can ever be deleted', list. Any page can be nominated for deletion, as is stated in the Mass Effect Wiki:Community Guidelines. If you disagree with the reasons provided for the nomination, make your case for keeping the page here. SpartHawg948 02:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed, this character is way to minor to warrant a full article. There just isn't even close to enough information. Lancer1289 02:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::And there you have it. 3-1 in favor of deletion. It would have been nice if Solostarcrack had made a case for keeping the page, but alas, it just wasn't in the cards. SpartHawg948 07:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hi, for ppl looking up things they encounter IG and dont get a clue, the information that he does not yet do anything is valuable. you should have kept the page, so something more useful came up then people argue like the counsil on the citadel or little pubs. Arrr! K 01:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :But even the one item you supply as a reason to keep the page isn't true. You say "the information that he does not yet do anything is valuable." The problem there is that you assume that, at some point in the future, he will do something (as indicated by the "he does not '''yet''' do anything" - emphasis added), and unless there's some source you've seen that no one else here is privy to, that is complete and utter speculation with no basis in fact. SpartHawg948 01:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I was very disappointed to not find this page. I wanted to know more about her or at least some confirmation that she exists. It sounds like it was supposed to be a female Krogan because of the difference in voice, but the model doesn't look any different from male, so I was wondering whether or not this is the first time we saw a female Krogan in-game. EDIT- Nevermind. It appears Natorth is a young Krogan speaking for the females. Still don't get why he doesn't get a page since he has several lines and a name. Xelestial 01:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Again I really wish people would check talk pages, but anyway. I nominate this article for deletion again for mostly the same reasons as the last time. There is just not enough information here to justify an article. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think every character deserves a page? this is a wiki, isn't more information better than less? --Officer Eddie Lang (talk) 19:19, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Seriously Though Am I the only dude who realized he was meant to sound like he'd been castrated? I mean, he's the envoy for the female tribes, his voice is unnaturally high-pitched, and the Krogan aren't exactly very trusting. Two and two make four here. 21:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC)